fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Wolt/Supports
With Sue C Support *'Wolt:' All right, where's the next enemy... *'Sue:' ...... *'Wolt:' Do you need something, Sue? *'Sue:' You use a bow, too. *'Wolt:' Yeah, I do. *'Sue:' Why don't you ride on a horse? *'Wolt:' Why? Well... I've always fought like this, on my feet. *'Sue:' Isn't it hard to fight on the ground? *'Wolt:' No, not really. I mean, I think it would be harder trying to shoot from horseback. *'Sue:' I see... *'Wolt:' Uh, Sue? ...What was that all about? B Support *'Sue:' Wolt. *'Wolt:' Oh hi, Sue. *'Sue:' I still think it's better on horseback. *'Wolt:' What? ...Do you mean about fighting with a bow? *'Sue:' Yes. With a horse, it's easier to approach and step back from your target. *'Wolt:' Well, I'm sure it's up to each his own... Wait, did you actually get off your horse and try shooting from the ground? *'Sue:' I wouldn't know unless I actually try. *'Wolt:' But that's dangerous! If you do something you're not used to during battle, you could get yourself killed! *'Sue:' No, not in battle. I was just shooting at some trees during our breaks. *'Wolt:' Oh... *'Sue:' Thank you. *'Wolt:' ? *'Sue:' Thank you for being concerned about me. *'Wolt:' Well... We're allies in the same army, right? A Support *'Sue:' Wolt? What's the matter? You're out of breath. *'Wolt:' ...Geez, it sure is tough trying to keep up with a horse... I mean, remember how you said that it was easier to keep up with your target on horseback? So... *'Sue:' You tried it? *'Wolt:' I wouldn't know unless I actually try. Remember? *'Sue:' How did you do? *'Wolt:' Well, you can't beat a horse's speed. Still, I think it's more stable on foot, so... *'Sue:' I thought it was dangerous to try something you're not used to during battle? *'Wolt:' ...Oh. ...Well, I only tried it for a little bit, so it's okay. *'Sue:' If you want to take advantage of a horse's speed, you can ride behind me. *'Wolt:' That's all right with you? *'Sue:' Although, I don't think you'll be able to shoot very well. *'Wolt:' Shoot very well? I probably wouldn't even be able to stay on! Yeah... I think I should stay on the ground. It seems to be more fit for me. *'Sue:' Haha... Perhaps you're right. With Roy C Support *'Roy:' Wolt! *'Wolt:' Master Roy, is something wrong? *'Roy:' ...Just call me Roy. We grew up together, you know. *'Wolt:' I appreciate your kindness, but rules are rules. *'Roy:' Do you think so? You've suddenly become a faraway person. *'Wolt:' What are you saying? I'm right here in front of you. *'Roy:' That's not what I mean. *'Wolt:' Haha, I know. But I must not slack off in areas like this. *'Roy:' ...... *'Wolt:' Well then, let's go! We have a long ways yet, Master Roy. B Support *'Roy:' Wolt! About the other day... *'Wolt:' Master Roy, that conversation was settled. More importantly, this is a battlefield. You never know where enemies are hiding. Please be sure to keep on your guard. *'Roy:' Wolt... You're starting to sound like Merlinus and Marcus. *'Wolt:' Am I? Thank you! That is such praise. My goal is to become a loyal servant like them. *'Roy:' ...Are you serious? *'Wolt:' Of course! *'Roy:' I see. *'Wolt:' Master Roy? Is something wrong? *'Roy:' Nothing. Leave me alone for a while, will you? *'Wolt:' Master Roy...? A Support *'Wolt:' Master Roy! *'Roy:' What? *'Wolt:' You do not look well. Is there something on your mind? *'Roy:' ...Well, actually there is. Would you mind if we talked about it? *'Wolt:' ! Of course! I'll do my best to help. *'Roy:' You see, I'm kind of angry at this person in the army. What he's saying is true and makes sense, but... *'Wolt:' I see. What you understand intellectually and what you feel are two different things. *'Roy:' Right. My feelings don't agree with what I understand. And then I start to get mad and I feel like telling him about it. *'Wolt:' Then do so! Keeping it inside of you is bad for your health. And besides, you are in a stressful position. No one would get angry if you spill it out once in a while. *'Roy:' You think so? *'Wolt:' Of course! If you want, I can go talk to the person. Even if the whole world turns against you, I will always be at your side. *'Roy:' Ah, okay. Thanks, Wolt. I feel better now. All right! We have to get moving! *'Wolt:' Exactly, Master Roy! ...By the way, I can tell the person you're mad at and have a little discussion with him... *'Roy:' No, it's all right now. *'Wolt:' Really? ...Who was it? *'Roy:' He's closer than you think. *'Wolt:' What! Where? ...... ...Is it...me? *'Roy:' Yup! *'Wolt:' Master Roy! With Marcus C Support *'Wolt:' Sir Marcus! *'Marcus:' Ah, Wolt. What is it? *'Wolt:' I have something I must ask of you. *'Marcus:' Something to ask of me? *'Wolt:' Yes, could you... Please, could you teach me how to use a sword? *'Marcus:' ! ...May I ask why? *'Wolt:' I can only use bows. An archer is done for if he gets ambushed in close range. I wouldn't be able to protect Master Roy if that happens... *'Marcus:' That's not true. There are certain things than can be done only with a bow. *'Wolt:' But... *'Marcus:' Besides, is there much point in learning swordplay now, at your late age? Mediocre skill would do nothing but hinder Master Roy. *'Wolt:' Well... *'Marcus:' Do not worry. You are being a great help to Master Roy already. *'Wolt:' ...I wonder... B Support *'Wolt:' Sir Marcus. *'Marcus:' Wolt... I can tell by your face that you still want me to teach you swordplay. *'Wolt:' I just don't get it. Am I really being of that much help to Master Roy? *'Marcus:' Wolt... What do you think of us as Lord Eliwood's knights? *'Wolt:' Eh...? Well... You're all really strong, and I look up to you. *'Marcus:' Well, that's nice to hear. Still, there is one problem with us being Eliwood's knights. *'Wolt:' Problem? *'Marcus:' None of us are even close to his age. *'Wolt:' ! *'Marcus:' Lord Eliwood's vassals... They were all old like me or far younger than him. He had no one to joke around with, no one to talk about his concerns with. He was always fighting on his own. *'Wolt:' Always on his own... *'Marcus:' I don't want master roy to suffer the same fate. You and Master Roy are the same age, and what's more, you are milkbrothers. So I want you to stay by Master Roy's side and give him moral support. *'Wolt:' Moral support? *'Marcus:' That's right. Fighting well in battle is important, but that is not all that is necessary to truly show your loyalty. Think about that. A Support *'Marcus:' Ah, Wolt. You don't look so troubled for a change. Well, do you still want me to teach you how to wield a sword? *'Wolt:' No, after hearing your words, I cast away my hesitation. I will perfect my skills with my bow, and I will train myself so that Master Roy can count on me without doubt! *'Marcus:' Very good. With that attitude, it looks like I can let you take over for me. *'Wolt:' What!? B-But if you leave now... *'Marcus:' Calm down, I didn't say right at this minute. Still, it won't be that far away. Once I am gone, you must take care of Master Roy? *'Wolt:' Me...? *'Marcus:' Perhaps taking after an old man like me would be embarrassing? *'Wolt:' No, that's not it... It's just that...can I really do it... *'Marcus:' There now, see? You have to fix your lack of confidence. You will worry Master Roy with an attitude like that. *'Wolt:' Yes... *'Marcus:' You can do it. Have confidence in yourself! With Alen C Support *'Alen:' 498...499...500... *'Wolt:' Sir Alen? *'Alen:' Phew... Ah, Wolt. *'Wolt:' You're sweating so much... Are you all right? *'Alen:' Don't worry, I'm fine. I was just doing some practice swings with my sword. I'm still weak. I must train myself further. *'Wolt:' But... We're in the middle of a battle. Shouldn't you be saving your energy for an emergency, Sir Alen? *'Alen:' Shh! ...An enemy. Let's go, Wolt! Don't lag behind! *'Wolt:' Wha-? Y-Yes, Sir Alen! B Support *'Alen:' 998!...999!...1000!... *'Wolt:' Sir Alen! *'Alen:' Ah...Wolt... Good to see you...again... *'Wolt:' D-Do you really have to go so far? You'll be done for if you go into battle like that! *'Alen:' I know it's crazy... But I have to do it. Don't you feel the size of this continent as we fight through it? *'Wolt:' Yes. *'Alen:' We must become stronger, even if we go over our limits. We are the ones who must become stronger to protect Master Roy. *'Wolt:' Yes! *'Alen:' All right... I've caught my breath. Let's go! *Alen leaves* *'Wolt:' He's amazing... I can't be losing, either! A Support *'Wolt:' 98...99... *'Alen:' Wolt? *'Wolt:' Sir Alen! *'Alen:' Are you training as well? *'Wolt:' Yes. After watching you, I couldn't just sit around waiting. I have to become strong to protect Master Roy as well. *'Alen:' I see. That's the spirit! Become strong, and surprise Master Roy! *'Wolt:' Yes! With Lance C Support *'Lance:' ...... *'Wolt:' Sir Lance? *'Lance:' ...I get it now. *'Wolt:' Uh... Sir Lance? *'Lance:' Ah, Wolt. Sorry, I was thinking some things over. *'Wolt:' Have I disturbed you? *'Lance:' No, I have reached my conclusion. It is all right now. *'Wolt:' I...see. *'Lance:' Did you need something, Wolt? *'Wolt:' Yes. I want to learn by your side. Teach me to fight like you, so I can become stronger and protect Master Roy! B Support *'Wolt:' Sir Lance? What are you doing? *'Lance:' Ah, Wolt. I was keeping a record of this battle. *'Wolt:' A record? *'Lance:' Yes. In one of my favorite books, there is a quote from a famous general. It says, 'The most important thing in battle is information.' Therefore, I've been keeping track of who does what in which location, for both our allies and enemies. It might be of use someday. *'Wolt:' I see. *'Lance:' In the battles ahead of us, one mistake could lead us to our deaths. We must pay careful attention to every aspect of the battle under Master Roy's direction. *'Wolt:' Y-Yes! *'Lance:' ...It's time. I must be off. *'Wolt:' He's amazing... I can't be losing, either! A Support *'Wolt:' Oh, Sir Lance. *'Lance:' Wolt. ...Are you all right? Your eyes seem to be rather red... *'Wolt:' Yes! I'm fine. I was reading the book on war tactics that you lent me. *'Lance:' Well, good job. Were you reading all night? *'Wolt:' Yes! *'Lance:' All right, you might be interested in this next. It's by the same author, and he describes his ideas in detail over the course of 24 volumes. *'Wolt:' ...... *'Lance:' If you read this, then you should be able to master the basics fairly easily. After that, we can go into more advanced details... Wolt? Are you listening? *'Wolt:' ...... Y...Yes! Of course! I'll do my best... Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Scripts Category:Fire Emblem: Binding Blade Supports